1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are widely used today, and editing of a photographic image captured by a digital camera on a PC, execution of a slideshow that sequentially displays photographic images and so on are popularly practiced.
Although playback of music and display of photographic images have been performed independently in a slideshow, a slideshow can be performed by the following methods.
(1) Adjusting the timing of switching photographic images based on music progression information such as music progression or beats.
(2) When playing back particular music, using a template in which the timing of switching photographic images and fade-in and fade-out patterns are set to match the music.
Fade-in and fade-out in a slideshow are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-166164, for example.